Not One But Thousands
by Dawn Pearl
Summary: Sookie returns, so now what? Where could any of this go now? Eric Northmans way of course!
1. Chapter 1

AGONY By Katy Towell

I am here. I am everywhere Every place you've been I have waited

Every face you've seen I have worn

I have not one name but thousands

I come on the wings of an epidemic Of a massacre

A lone scream in the night

Announced by the distant thunder of a war or the bleat of the slaughtered calf

I visit the dying in their burning skin

Devour the bodies of the sick I crush the hearts of the hopeful as I dance on the backs of the weak

Your greatest fears are my delight

With your cries you invite me in

I am the betrayal you could not have seen The killer you thought you knew

One day I will be your mother or your father or your friend Another day I will be your neighbor, or perhaps I'll work through you

There are monsters hiding in your closet

There are ghosts beneath your bed

The dream you feared was real Was real

These are gifts to you from me

I love you in my little way

With your suffering I am alive!

Can't you hear the music on the wind?

Don't you recognize the tune?

Is it you my friend, your struggling?

Your spirit torn limb from limb?

But I am not death

Death is your deliverer

Death looks to me with sorrow in his eyes and asks, "Why must you do this?"

My answer remains unchanged

I do what you cannot

No end is swift under my watch

Mercy is a mistake I correct

I am peace destroyed and eyes forced open

The ragged ring around your neck.

I am your secret wish for others

I am their secret wish for you

I have not one name but thousands But you... you may call me Agony And I am pleased to make your acquaintance


	2. Chapter 2

To be together doesn't mean it's forever and born with the urge to love doesn't mean you will.

They can't stay, won't stay or are just taken away. Sookie usually wasn't the type of person of such morbid and bitter thoughts but crumpled on the graveyard ground clutching her grand daddies watch left room for little else. A whole family lost to strange and unusual deaths and knowing no one would ever understand the truth in events or even go as far as believing them made all her thinking so much darker. Standing up she held the watch tighter to believe herself that just a moment ago her grand daddie was here and now gone again.

Walking back to her house she found herself thinking how perfect everything could be again if she wasn't the type of fairy who could hear a person's thoughts but maybe the kind that could grant wishes. A few she would grant for herself before others if such foolishness was so. First she'd wish for Gran to have been here to see grand daddie and say goodbye. Getting closer to her house what started out as just a few for herself quickly turned into many but in the end boiled down to one. However not completely sure if wishing she never met Bill came from the bottom of her heart. In her mind along with many other would of, should of, could of's , she knew deep down the blame couldn't all go to him. Glamore didn't work on her and if she didn't always have the upper hand of knowing what her past would be fellas were thinking,. They might of used her and told her un true things just as easy as William Compton had. No not William, it was Bill.

Thinking back to what seemed a lifetime ago to that night when she first asked him his name. "Bill" he had said, in the most plain unflashy tone which made her laugh, such a simple unwymsical name for a vampire she thought. Knowing now it was one of the many ploys of vampire deception.

So much wasted on a lie and so much to still suffer because of it was her last trailing thought as she rounded the tree line next to her house. Looking behind her, thinking she had gone the wrong direction but whipping her head back around in confusion when she was sure she hadn't. Her feet moving again and walking a careful line along the "not supposed" to be there freshly grown Marigolds.

Sookie stood saucer eyed in front of he house breathing out " What the holy S'!"


	3. Everthing Old Is New Again

Escaping from a place you could only call a waking nightmare. Scary because dark truths are put in front of your face without the hope of waking up and breathing that sigh of "it wasn't real" relieve.

She'd gained more insight on what she was, ironically leaving her more confused and lost then ever. Whatever is to be known for the future, next time she wouldn't be so ready and willing to jump. Better to be alone then part of a group with the Devil that was to be called "Mame". As un humorous as the whole situation was, Sookie couldn't help but smile a little at that one. To be on a completely different dimensional plain and still find Southern etiquette and the ever present paranoid attitude afraid of change.

Narrowly fleeing one terror and make it home, just to be sent into a surrealist mind trip really wasn't what she needed right now.

Whatever Sookie was expecting "it sure as back woods water whaten this" she thought.

Her house! What had happened to her house! Why was everything so….well….. fixed.

Why was her house repainted? Looking inside wondering why there was new furniture and why the hell were there MARIGOLDS planted in her yard! Her home and the things in it weren't replaced with things "brand new." The obvious was it seemed everything old was just somehow new again, like she'd traveled in time to when the little farm house had seen better days.

For a moment she might of thought all of it to be a dream and that she was still with those nasty fairies in some sick illusion. Knowing first hand the lengths they went when it came to luring people in, not much different than vampire now that she thought about it. A hand tapping her on the shoulder brought her out of such dread.

For a moment they only stared at each other in expectance and thinking the other shouldn't be here.

The man finally rolling his eyes and spitting out with unwarranted authority.

"I'm not sure who you are little lady but this is private property and you'll have to move along."

Sookie now had to add something else to her growing list of things she decided to title "Not Expecting That One."

"Well ain't that just something, I was gonna say the same thing to you" she said.

After a few more words of her being insane and the threat of calling the police, Sookie finally just got fed up and walked over to the phone to call the police herself.

"Bon Temp Police Department….."

Sookie knew that voice better than any, lord be it in Heaven her list keeps growing.

"Jason?" Sookie whispered in confusion

"SOOK!" Jason breathed hard into the phone nearly dropping it from being filled with hope and oddly enough fear.

"Sook where are ya? You ok? Jason rambled off a few more before Sookie could reply.

Getting frustrated she finally just interrupted him with questions of her own

"I'm fine Jason what's with you? I'm at my house but why are you at the police station answering the phone?"

Not answering her questions he just told her to stay right there, that he was on his way. The line going dead instantly after his last word in a way that only happens when you "slam" old wall connected phone down in anger or in a hell of a hurry.

It was a good couple of minutes before Jason said anything and let her out of the lung crushin hug he had her in while shaking just a little.

Wait was he cryin?

"Jason what's goin on? Why are you…..why are you cryin?"

Sookie tried to pull back from him to see his face but he only held on tighter,

trembling subsiding he finally spoke for the first time since being on the phone with her.

"What happened to you Sook?"


	4. Pet Names'

A whole year just gone, and how easily everyone seemed to have moved on. Jason boxed all of her things, sold her house after only six months of her disapperance and made himself a cop. She laughed aloud at that one, Jason to serve and protect. He couldn't even shave without cutting _himself_ every single time, he always meant well though so it was hard to ever be mad at him.

Bill seemed a lot different now but all the differences being on the outside as if he had an image to uphold. Even he had given up on her and he was the only one who could have taken the good guess at where she had gone. How truly little he knew about her and how highly he thought of himself if he was thinking she'd never come back just because he turned out to be a …..

Well she didn't have a name for his like yet…._but she'd sure fire think of one._

Jason had wanted to stay but after about an hour of assurance and reason, she had finally talked him in to going back to "work." _Jason a cop…more unexpected than those hideous Marigolds outside her house._

Sitting on her "refurbished" front porch swing, she couldn't stop her mind from the endless reflection jag it was on. Though this time she didn't get far at all before…

_**Sookie! **_

_Cheese and rice! These constant interruptions were getting old fast.. _She needed time to think and pull herself together.

Getting up and walking to the edge of her porch, looking down upon the owner of the voice.

"Hello Eric….I thought Bill told you to leave." It wasn't a question but the unease in her voice made it seem so.

Looking her up and down then back up to her eyes he smirked that special asshole smile that only he seemed to be able to pull off without effort "Yes so he did but I'm afraid his mistake in giving his _command_ was he didn't say for how long." Flicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth at the last word to emphasis the reluctance.

Taking a deep breath and looking at her feet. " I'm not really in the mood for this Eric, I've lost enough time now as it is, so for the sake of saving some ….why don't you just tell me what you want."

_Oh foolish girl be careful what you ask._

"If I told you what it is I _truly _wanted…." his eyes drifting slowly over her "it would take quite a bit of time to fully _explain _in _graphic_ detail….however as you've said Miss Stackhouse , time is what you are pressed for." His eyes coming back to her "Lets save time _together_…let me just show you instead."

Trying hard to remain un effected by his word Sookie decided to address the trivial part, deciding it was the safest direction for this conversation.

Holding his gaze "Miss Stackhouse?" raising an eyebrow

Frowning at her change of subject but ready to take this little human in stride, Eric smirked slightly just shrugging his shoulders "I haven't yet decided a pet name for you so I'm merely testing a few out to see if the _fit _is right.

Holding back the urge to stake the insufferable _**bastard, **_Sookie took a cleansing breath "**I'm not your pet Mr. Northman" **A shiver of delight coursed through Eric in waves as she said his name in barely contained anger.

Laughing softly as if speaking to a child "Relax little human, having a pet name doesn't make you my **pet**. Such things are common amoung humans are they not? Pet names such as …_darling….sweetheart…baby, _though personally I've no taste for that one, how about_….__**lover'?"**_

Rolling her eyes" Your not human Eric."

Laughing softly again "Ohhhhh so it's _Eric_ again is it?"

Sookie took a quick angry breath "Oh G. D. it's late, I'm tired and I sure don't _need _or _want _this right now. Quite talking nasty and just tell me what you are doing **HERE**!

His light mood seemed to vanish with her growing anger. Eyes never leaving hers as his words barely cut through the air "We are the same you and I….._My Sookie"_


	5. More Pet' Names

"_His light mood seemed to vanish with her growing anger. Eyes never leaving hers as his words barely cut through the air "We are the same you and I…..My Sookie_"

Sookie gave up earlier that day on her list of unexpected things but if she had kept it going, hearing Eric say that would have blown it to popper confetti.

Still staring at her without sign of saying more, she blurted out "What could you possibly mean by saying that?"

Eric responded just as softy as his words that confused her a moment before. "You know you felt it that night we first met. The night your foolish "**Mainstreamer**" of a vampire brought you to my attention, you were curious about me. You even asked him who I was, I saw your eyes when you learned I was very old. Your family was always so fond of history and all the secrets to be known from it were they not?

His eyes took the look of attempt of glamour "_and how you wanted to know me then….didn't you little Sookie?"_

Talk about reading to much into something. Sookies anger at his words was nearly blinding her vision at the mention of her "**FAMILY**," what little she had left these days .

Eyes unforgiving "Listen here you **COLD CREEPY FREAK!** You don't know anything about my family and if you did you'd know what curiosity got them and most importantly **ME**! You certainly wouldn't stop on the street to talk to my family and even if they were still around I'd **NEVER **want the likes of _you_ **EVER** speaking to them!

Her breathing lost its functional rhythm as she continued without pause.

"As for your earlier claim… **WE** are not the SAME! I don't like to hurt people **like** you do! I don't use people **like **you do. You move humans around as if they were pieces on a chess board and its beyond sick. I've been with and loved one Eric, not thousands as I know you have and I bet my life you loved none of them. So please just spare me whatever demented comparison your trying to make between us because there isn't one!" Turning away from him in a manner signaling she was done with the conversation she started to head toward her front door.

_NEVER will you and I EVER be _**DONE**_ little Sookie cookie' mmmmmm there's a cute one she might like._

He moved then for the first time since arriving at her house being nothing but a blur until he was in front of her face.

"Thousands upon thousands actually and that's only counting human _women" _He breathed in her face unashamed and almost bragging his eyes never leaving her mouth. The way he said women was yet another stab at her being so naïve causing her to flush ten shades of red. He maybe over a thousand years old but surely everyone didn't feel this foolish around him. Was it just her or what?

Eliminating the space between them with each of his next words.

"Yesss so many there might not even be a number that exists for the final tally _lover_ but the only number you should concern yourself with is the number of times I felt _this…."_taking her hand and placing it to his un beating heart. Looking into his eyes she swore she saw something a kind to dare she say _longing._

His gaze was burning now, which was quite the contras with the feel of his cold hand holding hers to his chest at the same time. "One the answer is only one, you Sookie, I…I find myself wanting you for more reasons than I should. I _feel_ different when I'm with you I…."

He didn't see it coming and he was to busy explaining his alien emotions to take note of her rising anger and outrage. _Oh how she distracted him…_


	6. Shades Of Dark

_Nightmare' by Clover Marks_

_Where terror places all _

_When eyes close to what it's done _

_Still alive and laying still _

_Resting in its poison._

_Just scattered thoughts _

_Beyond high or below_

_In a place all forget _

_To remember to know._

_Sookie _opened her eyes, "Yes" she thought. Sitting in the front row like she and her family always had. Church was always quiet, so it was always calming to be there. They keep their minds blank from evil in church though not sending it away, just hiding it for a time. Praying only for what they don't want to see and never for what they do.

The windows were dark with most of the lights inside turned off. Standing up and looking around, even a church can give terror when it's dark and you alone.

Sookie went to the doors and found them all locked….."No" not locked. More like the don't open at all. Walking up to one of the windows lining the outer walls she saw that it wasn't dark because it was night. The window pan itself was black and she couldn't see through to the other side, placing her hand to the surface and jerking it back quickly "_**hot?" **_

Quiet almost silent whimpering brought her attention away from the oddity of the window and back up towards the front of the church and she carefully walked to the direction of the sound. At the center of the isle Sookie was sure wasn't there before was a young woman who she thought couldn't be more than eighteen.

She was crying, her eyes were closed while lying on her back with her legs flung out across the floor. Sookie was glad to find out she wasn't alone and didn't want to scare her. When she was a good ten steps away she called out to the girl in the most harmless way she could.

"Umm hello?" But there was no answer from the girl on the floor. Sookie tried again in a stronger but still cautious voice. "Hello are you alight? I tried the doors but they won't open I don't…" Sookie didn't get to finish as the girl on the floor abruptly turned her head completely away from Sookies view and started to cry louder with muffled words stuck in between each sob.

Sookie startled by the sudden movement and change in sound took a couple steps back from the crying girl. However never being one that could watch someone cry without trying to give comfort Sookie tried again speaking over the girl's sobs. "Look don't cry we're gonna find a way out of here and I can think of other places much worse than being locked in a church."

The girls crying stopped immediately after Sookie's last words. She rolled her head back until it was again facing the ceiling, her voice devote of any emotion or sign that she had been crying. "That could be why you're here in the first place." Her eyes never leaving the roof as she spoke.

Sookie could see her now, the girls wavy brown hair was pushed away from her face and fanning out over the light blue carpet. She had big brown eyes that were lined with angry red circles…_**"blood!" **_Registering quickly in Sookie's mind that she was now trapped in a room with an _emotional vampire. "_Side by side water and oil don't mix unless given a good shake" and for vampires, their instincts and emotions are best when they stay separate.

Trying to ignore the discovery Sookie tried to just keep talking. "whada ya mean by that?" Trying to sound calm but Sookie heard the shake in her voice herself.

The girl finally looked at Sookie for the first time lifting her head off the floor slightly straining her neck. "_I was looking for something too but I didn't find it here either…..I was…." _the girl's mouth hung open, her eyes darted to the corner of the room and her entire body went still. "_Yessss I was looking for you….." _Her eyes big and shining with renewed tears of relieve.

Sookie was completely confused which only added to her spiking fear; she looked over to where the girl was looking to find only empty space. Staying still and at her distance Sookie spoke again. "Whada ya see?"

"_**My Angel"**_ the girl spoke right away turning her eyes back to Sookie _**"please" **_she said. "_My __**angel**__ needs me over there…__**please…..won't you **__help me to my angel?"_

Sookie didn't even realize she had taken a step back from the girl as she finished speaking until she did realize the girl was now looking at her with abandoned hurt. She hesitated for a moment but reluctantly started towards the girl again with renewed empathy, she'd be a fool not to be afraid or untrusting but Sookie knew she couldn't leave her like this. Kneeling beside the girl Sookie's eyes scanned for injuries but found no sign of blood except what came from her eyes. Holding her trembling hand out for the girl who was looking again to the corner.

Releasing a suspenseful breath as the girl lightly took the offered hand, Sookie slowly closed her fingers around the girls. **Warm?/ **_If this girl was a vampire why was her hand so warm_?

Lost in her thought Sookie didn't realize the girls hand she was holding started to grip hers tighter.

"Hey not so tight!"(Her frightened southern accent leaving out the O' sounds in her words and making them A's) She tied to pull her hand back. The girl on the floor held tighter to Sookie's hand and started backing away from the corner she was still staring so hard at. Now looking in that direction in cold fear "_**NO …"**_ the girl whimpered out "_**NO…..**_" Pulling and squeezing Sookie's hand even harder. "_**NO…NO….ITS NOT IT'S…." **_**CRACK! **Sookie felt the pain of her broken fingers shoot to her head making her scream overpower the girl's crazed shouting. Sobbing both of them, Sookie lye on the floor anchored to the vampire watching the corner. The girl was thrashing and kicking desperate it seemed to Sookie to get away…from _**what?**_

Leaning against the middle pews and still crushing Sookie's hand the girl shouted out in terror. "_**IT'S NOT AN ANGEL! **_Struggling wildly, thrashing and tossing Sookie around like a rag doll "_**HELP ME…..ITS NOT…."**_

"_**WAKE UP!…..IT'S NOT REAL!" **_Eric had little struggle holding the little waitress down but as his voice hit roaring levels trying to wake her up the panic spread to his fangs causing them to descend. His face hiding nothing of what he was and at the moment felt, he held Sookie tighter as his lips crushed against hers. His hands slid to the back of her head when her struggling had lessoned, gently rubbing the base of her scull in time with his lips pulling slightly as she started kissing him back.

Pulling away Eric looked into Sookie's _open _eyes and couldn't help the small smile touching the corners of his mouth "Sookie….though the outcome of such a rash choice ended much to my favor and _delight_, I must ask what reason have I given you where you needed to defend yourself against _me?"_

Blinking a few times though their eyes where still locked and as tightly as their bodies Sookie took notice _"what the hell?"_ Not understanding what Eric meant by _defend_ she remained silent with her mouth slightly open and then snapping it shut as Eric's eyes traveled to them.

As if reading her mind that was drowning now in confusion Eric still holding her close grew serious again looking straight at her. "Sookie, you became angry with me and gave my chest an unexpected l_ight show." _Lifting an eyebrow waiting to see if she'd speak "I was distracted" his eyes burning into her soul "You knocked me to the ground with your little _gift…..when_ I got up you were on the ground out cold." His voice turned softer and his hand stroking her cheek "then you were dreaming…., I could feel how afraid you were. I tried to wake you but you seemed to sink deeper into it." His fingers ran over her lips.

"So you kissed me?" Sookie blurted out her voice weak and airy

"Yes I kissed you!" Eric said a little less gentle gripping her chin "But I want to know _**why did you do it**_? It seems clear to me that when you try to hurt me you only end up hurting yourself."

The familiar rage came creeping back into Sookie's veins as she listened to Eric's works. This time however Eric being the wiser recognized quickly where this was headed and without giving Sookie a chance to take it farther jerked her chin down opening her mouth slamming his lips onto hers. She tried to suck in air to breathe but received only Eric's tongue sliding between her lips blocking her mouth, the rest of her face being engulfed by his hands. Sookie's nails raked across his back trying to signal that she needed air. Groaning he held tighter pushing Sookie's face closer and her back against the side of the house.

She wasn't kissing him back; she was too worried about being suffocated to enjoy anything. Her struggles grew weaker and sounds drifter farther, eyes rolling to the back of her head as silence invaded her mind until at last only darkness.


End file.
